Return to pet Semetary
by CleopatraVII
Summary: This is based on the BOOK, not on the movie (duh). It starts right where the book left off, and I hope it's alright. Any1 who reads this, PLEASE review!
1. Chapter One: Rachel

Author's Note: I love SK, and this is sort of a continuation of Pet Semetary, my favorite book by him. Also: I do not own these people!!! You'll want to read the book before you read this; otherwise it doesn't make sense.

Chapter 1: Rachel

__

A cold hand fell on his shoulder.

"Darling."

She didn't look…right. Obviously…she was covered in dirt and blood, but it was something more than that. Her eyes were like dusted marbles, and she seemed to be looking_ through_ him, not _at _him. She rocked slightly where she stood, like a person who had just been in a terrible accident. She was _swaying_, for God's sake. Rachel never swayed…not _before_.

No, he wouldn't think of that. She was here, and she must be alive for her to be here…what else would she be? A zombie? _Okay, bad example_, Lou Creed thought.

He stood up, and hugged her, holding his breath. It didn't work…the stench of the grave filled his nostrils, coating his sinuses. _Urrgh_.

She watched his every move, and one eye had started ticking slightly, reminding him of the story Jud-

No, he didn't want to think of Jud OR his stories. They had gotten him into this in the first place. Lou wanted to hate the old man, but he couldn't…He had been like a father…but all of that crap was behind him now, because dear old Jud was dead.

__

Maybe I should've joined him…
    
    Christ almighty! That was no way to think…because now it was too late. Rachel (or something that was merely imitating) was back…Just like Church, just like Gage…just like Hanratty the bull that "went bad".

Now Lou would watch her…just to make sure Rachel was…here…

Author's Note: Short huh? More to come! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two: The Watch

Author's Note: I do not own these people. Please don't sue me, Mr. King! Also…if someone would review, it would be very much appreciated J 

Chapter Two: The Watch

Louis Creed spent the rest of the morning watching his "wife". She looked just fine, but the way she was acting would be hard to explain to anyone who noticed. That, and the smell.

He urged her to take a shower, and after a few moments of silence, she went.

The water turned on, and he waited. He had taken the precaution of removing anything sharp from the bathroom (and the rest of the house) in case she was like the creature that had once been his son.

__

Maybe it would've been better to just leave her dead. Just keep the memories of her…like-

Like I was supposed to do with Gage? He thought bitterly.

Lou killed time while Rachel took her shower. He toyed with the notion of asking her how it had felt to die, or what she had seen…on the other side. _Then again, do I really want to know? Think about it, Creed: the thing that took Gage was clearly insane. What drives something insane like that? _His next thought was: _What if Rachel has gone insane too?_

What if she had? Would he get rid of her like he had done with Gage? THAT hadn't really worked out to well, now had it? Lou's "taking care" of Gage had put Rachel in this position…

Lou suddenly sat up, eyes ripped wide. _Ellie!_

Of course! Their daughter! Ellie couldn't stay with the in-laws forever…what would happen when she came home to find her mother stinking of the grave, and her father's hair completely white?

The latter he could take care of…but what about Rachel? And why in God's name hadn't he thought of her before? _Some daddy I am…_

He forgot all about Ellie when Rachel came back.

She was completely soaked, not having bothered with drying off. She had pulled on a robe, but hadn't closed it well. He could see pale skin-bloodless skin peeking out.

"Louis, stop _staring._" She cackled in a voice full of dirt. She sounded…horrible. That voice would haunt him night _and_ day now that she was here. 

On the bright side, she seemed to be more like herself…except for her appearance and voice…she could almost pass for _normal_.

Author's note: Hmmm…poor Louis, but what about Ellie? Hmmmmm……Please Review!


	3. Chapter Three: Ellie

Author's Note: I don't own these people, though I'd like to. I thought I'd cover Ellie in this chapter. Review!(please)

Chapter Three: Ellie

__

Daddy was walking through the woods. He was carrying something big and heavy wrapped in a white sheet that had red on it. Pascow looked at him, obviously not happy.

"He's been taken, darling. So has your mommy. Don't go with either of them; death and evil hover over them, destroying them. You must not return to Ludlow, or you will be destroyed as well. Do not go, Ellie, for if you are reincarnated, you will be lost forever, like Gage."

Nooo! _She tried to scream. _I love them! I want my Daddy! I want my Mommy! I want GAGE! Help them , Mr. Paxcow, sir! Please, you've gotta help them!

__

Pascow merely looked at her, his eyes sad. "I can't, honey. I can't cross the barrier."

Daddy was digging frantically in the dirt, wincing as boo-boo's appeared on his hands.

"Stay away, Ellie. There's nothing to do. Stay away Ellie…"

"DAAAAAADDDDY! Muh-Muh-MOMMY!" the five-year-old shrieked.

She looked around. Pascow was fading, still looking meaningfully at her. Just as he disappeared completely, Ellie's grandmother and grandfather burst threw the door. Ellie stared at the spot where Pascow had been, willing him to come back.

"What is it, dear? Another nightmare?" Grandma asked, following the direction of Ellie's eyes, puzzled.

Ellie sighed, a very adult gesture for a five-year-old that would've worried Louis, had he been there. Gandmama and Grandpapa thought Paxcow was a "maginary friend". They didn't believe her…didn't understand her like mommy had. 

Just thinking of Mommy made Ellie's eyes fill with tears.

"Ellie?" 

Author's Note: Okay, short chapter, I know, I know. Please Review!


	4. Chapter Four: Back In Ludlow

Author's note: These people aren't mine. Please review!

Chapter Four: Back in Ludlow

"Ellie?" Rachel asked, looking slightly confused.

"Our daughter. What should we do? She's with _your _parents, after all, and they can't keep her forever, not if we're still--" Louis had been about to say "alive" but that didn't really cover both of them. "—still here."

Rachel seemed to consider this. Louis could see something happening behind her eyes, just like Jud had said about-

__

Ah-Ah-Ah! We aren't going to think of EITHER of them, now ARE we, Dr. Creed?

Sure as hell not. Bad for the mind, bad for the soul.

What _soul? Didn't you get rid of that old thing when you followed Jud to the Pet-_

Ah-ah-ah! We already discussed what to do with that thought, right, Lou?

"Let's bring her home, Louis. She's better off with her parents, right?" Rachel said, eyes heavily guarded.

__

No! Don't do it! It will destroy El—

Louis crushed that thought off rudely. "Sounds great, honey. She probably misses us by now. Or at least I _hope_ she does."

The Rachel-thing threw her head back and cackled. Louis felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight, and his skin felt tight around his skull. _What have I done? Where's Rachel? Louis, what HAVE YOU DONE?_

To add onto his problems, Louis diagnosed himself as either schizophrenic or clinically insane. What a great day. Just perfect.

Author's Note: the chapters seem to be getting shorter…oops. Oh, well. Please review!


End file.
